


Please tell me you're coming back

by passionatememes



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, he is a mess please help him, he was fun to write though, koujaku gets drunk af lmao, kounoi, noijaku, slight mention of suicide its not bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionatememes/pseuds/passionatememes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Noiz got in a fight and Noiz ended up leaving for a day, so the only reasonable thing for Koujaku to do was to get drunk and try to take a bath, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please tell me you're coming back

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that scene in Sense8 where Lito and his boyfriend break up and Lito gets drunk af and calls him like ten times because he reminds me of Koujaku aha

Koujaku was a mess.

He was sitting in his bathtub, half naked, drunk, and bawling. Trying to get the bathtub to work in his drunken haze, he had stopped the drain and left the water running so that water ran over the edge of the bathtub onto the floor. To him, this meant it broke. 

He wondered if he could drown in this bathtub of his. The one he broke, the one he and Noiz had shared.

_Had_ shared.

Noiz was gone now.

He had left the other day, when they were fighting over something stupid but Koujaku couldn’t quite remember what they had been fighting about.

Picking up his coil, he brought it to his face, not caring if there was water everywhere. He dialed Noiz’s number. It went straight to voicemail.

“Noiz… Noiz please…! The bathtub broke… I broke the bathtub… Please call me back…”

Hanging up, he looked around at the mess he had made. There was water everywhere. Koujaku wasn’t sure why he had tried to take a bath while still wearing clothes. Maybe he had been trying to get them off and then fell in and that’s why his pants and kimono were laying in the corner. He had no memory of that, but then again, everything before this bath incident was hazy.

Koujaku reached over and grabbed the last can of beer he had been working on, but to his dismay, it was empty. This in turn caused more tears to leak out of his already pouring eyes. Maybe everything was so wet because he had cried the amount of water in his bathtub, he thought to himself before deciding that that was a dumb idea.

He decided to call Noiz again.

“Please call me back when you get this, Noiz,” he managed to get out before another sob made it past his lips. He hung up and then did the same thing over and over. Koujaku wasn’t sure if he was calling at this point to actually get through to Noiz or if he just liked to hear the recorded voicemail greeting of: ‘Hi, this is Noiz, who dis’. How long had it been since he had actually heard his voice? Only yesterday? It felt so much longer than that.

“Noiz! Pl-”

“This mailbox is full, please wait until it is emptied to leave another voicemail or try again to reach,” the Recording cut out to have Noiz say his own name, “Thank you.”

“Fuck!” Koujaku threw his coil across the room and heard it plop into a puddle of water. Why was there water on the floor again…?

Right. Because he had broken the bathtub. Because he had broken everything.

 

Trying to get up, Koujaku struggled against the weight of his drunken self and the water and stood up in the middle of the bathtub, water dripping everywhere. He walked through the puddles on the floor to his living room and then the balcony, not caring about the trail of water he was leaving behind. Somehow, he ended up on his back porch, not the balcony, which lead to another round of sobbing. He reached for his coil to call Noiz, or maybe Aoba, or anyone, and froze when it wasn’t in his pocket. Right. It was laying on the bathroom floor.

Great.

A few minutes later and Koujaku had ended up digging himself a hole in the backyard. He didn’t remember his original reasoning behind the hole other than maybe it could be used as a new bathtub. He sat in it.

“Pretty nice bath… bathtub…” He mumbled to himself, unsure who he was talking to. He ripped some grass off the lawn and put it on top of his wet knees, staring blankly at them and then starting to laugh. The fact that he had put grass on his knees was hilarious! He grabbed fistfuls more of grass, putting them on various other parts of his body, more on his knees, his toes, his shoulders, his chest, even on the top of his head.

Koujaku nodded. This was a great idea. Now he could just decompose with the rest of the grass.

After a minute of silence, he burst into tears again, some of the grass falling from his head and ending up in his mouth. He decided that even if he was going to decompose, it wouldn’t be worth decomposing here. He should find a better spot, he decided, sniffing and then getting up.

Well at least trying to get up. Koujaku’s hips and legs were stuck.

He leaned back, crying harder and then looked up at the sky. At least he had some company, the moon was nice and full. No stars joined it, which he thought was sad. Wasn’t the moon lonely?

“It’s just you and me…” He mumbled closing his eyes. He decided to decompose there after all.

 

“... Jesus fucking shit, old man, I leave for one day and you fall apart…” Koujaku heard a familiar voice start talking and tried to sit up, feeling more grass fall from his head into his mouth. Noiz stood on the porch and Koujaku saw a light flash.

“Noiz?” He asked, reaching an arm out to him. “Will you decompose with me?”

“Sure.” Noiz walked over and grabbed onto his arm and then pulled Koujaku up instead of going to decompose with him. Koujaku wondered why Noiz said he was going to decompose with him and then had pulled him out of the bathtub he made, but he quickly forgot about that when Noiz commented on how Koujaku had sure ruined his lawn.

“... No… That’s my new bathtub.”

“Why do you need a new bathtub…?”

“There’s water in the other one.”

Koujaku saw him give him a strange look. “It’s true…! It’s why ‘m.. I’m all wet…”

 

Noiz sighed, putting Koujaku’s arm around his shoulder and then bringing him inside. Koujaku felt himself being set on the couch and grabbed onto his arm, unsure what was going on but wanting to make sure Noiz didn’t leave. When Noiz pulled himself away and walked out of sight, Koujaku felt more tears slide down his face. He laid down on the couch, seeing an empty can of beer on the floor. How could he have let Noiz visit him when his house was such a mess…?! Koujaku pushed himself up, gathering various beer and soda cans. When he grabbed the third one, he had trouble keeping a good grasp on them. One fell to the floor and he bent down to grab it, causing another to drop too. When he managed to grab those too, the one he had kept hold of dropped to the ground. Koujaku let frustrated tears drop from his eyes onto the floor, trying in vain to pick up all three cans with all two hands.

“What are you doing?” He heard Noiz ask. Koujaku felt Noiz take his arm and bring him back to the couch.

“Cleaning up.”

Noiz sighed and Koujaku saw him pick up all three cans and go to the kitchen. He furiously tried to wipe his tears off with his hand, making his face even more wet. Right. Almost his whole body was soaked from the first bathtub incident. Noiz came back with a cup of water, which Koujaku only looked at. Why would Noiz give him more water if he was already soaked? It didn’t make sense.

The glass of water was set on the coffee table and Noiz leaned over and pecked his cheek.

“You’re fucking drunk off your ass, old man.” Koujaku sniffed and nodded, not making a move to touch the water on the coffee table. “You need to go change clothes. Come on.” He was lead upstairs and then into his room where Noiz took off his soaked t-shirt and boxers for him,  turning to the closet and finding a pair of sweatpants and a different t-shirt.

“Do I need to dress you too, or do you think you can do it?”

“I can do it…” Koujaku took the sweatpants first and got them on with slight difficulty. It’s hard to maneuver two different pant legs when you’re drunk, Koujaku decided as Noiz decided to just put the shirt on him.

“Now you need to sleep.” Koujaku felt himself being lead to the bed and then sat down on it, holding tight onto his arm.

Noiz crawled in next to him and gently pushed him down, taking his hair out of the ponytail for him and then pulling the covers up. By this time, Koujaku’s head was beginning to clear.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the responsible one,” he heard Noiz mutter as he laid his head on his shoulder. Koujaku closed his eyes, being calmed by the familiar weight of his head on his shoulder.

“Nn… Save it for later, brat…” Koujaku felt himself drifting off to sleep.

“... Thank you, Noiz.”  


End file.
